Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hiking support systems have been applied to wetsuits for dinghy sailing for some time, typically for hiking from a sailing dinghy like that shown in FIG. 1. These systems typically comprise a set of fibreglass battens that are sewn directly into the wetsuit behind the thigh portion, or alternatively pads that are inserted into pockets or otherwise directly connected to the thigh portions of the wetsuit.
Such systems have a variety of functional problems because the hiking support pads or battens are connected directly to a wetsuit. Also, in such systems, the wetsuit is commonly constructed of a material that will stretch when wet or with repetitive use, which in turn causes the hiking support to fail to hold the battens or pads firmly in place around the leg. To compensate for these structural problems, these wetsuits are commonly designed to be very tight fitting on initial purchase. As durability is also a problem when the hiking support system is connected directly with the wetsuit, the wetsuit is commonly made with thick abrasive resistant material, which in turn makes them heavier and less comfortable to wear.